Sony PlayStation
]] The Sony PlayStation version of Doom was a conversion of Doom and Doom II by Williams Entertainment. It was released on November 16, 1995 and ran with a modified version of the Doom engine used in the Atari Jaguar port. Final Doom's PlayStation version was also released by the same team in late 1996. This version had several exclusive levels, and added some Doom II monsters to some of the Doom levels, presumably to keep the gameplay fresh. Multiplayer, however, was unusual in that splitscreen was unavailable; two consoles had to be linked together instead. This made the multiplayer truer to the original, but it was done at the expense of accessibility, and because two players (or more) running on one console would reduce the speed of the game dramatically . Differences between PlayStation and PC version * Largely pre-recorded ambient background music for all levels using a simplistic form of wave sequencing, rather than wavetable/MIDI generated audio. * Updates to the graphics engine, including higher color depth, alpha blending and colorized sectors. Notably these seem to be incorporated into the existing engine, rather than the engine being rewritten to use PlayStation graphics hardware extensively. * The sound effects are different to the PC version, which were reused in Doom 64 * Noticeable slowdown in some Final Doom levels, particularly when using the highest difficulty settings. * Extensive changes to map geometry, most mainly for aesthetic reasons, but especially maps with large vertical distances; MAP06: The Crusher's large main crusher room is reduced in height for instance. Other maps that depend heavily on great heights are removed entirely, such as MAP24: The Chasm. * An added status bar face gib animation. * An added second type of Spectre, the Nightmare Spectre. The regular Spectre looks like a partially invisible Demon, whereas the Nightmare Spectre is dark green and tougher. * Super Shotgun and the Megasphere are accessible throughout all of the game including Ultimate Doom. * A subtle difference in between the Super Shotgun in PC versions and Playstation Doom/Doom II versus the one in PSX Final Doom is that the latter has a "sleeker" appearance. * There is no Arch-vile. * The I'm too young to die skill level is renamed I am a wimp. * There is no Nightmare! skill level. * The Icon of Sin is not in the game. * The Cyberdemon and the Spiderdemon appear less frequently. Exclusive levels *MAP16: Hell Gate (from Jaguar Doom) *MAP17: Hell Keep (from Jaguar Doom, entirely different map from PC version) *MAP29: Twilight Descends *MAP30: Threshold of Pain (final level of Ultimate Doom) *MAP54: Redemption Denied (final level of Doom 2) *MAP57: The Marshes (secret level, entrance from Twilight Descends) *MAP58: The Mansion (secret level, entrance from The Suburbs) *MAP59: Club Doom (super secret level, entrance from The Mansion) Final Doom The Final Doom conversion onto PlayStation used the same engine and team who brought Doom and Doom II onto PlayStation. It was released in October of 1996. It included a mixture of levels from TNT: Evilution, Master Levels for Doom II, and The Plutonia Experiment. Inaccessible secrets in Final Doom for PlayStation * In Level 9, Nessus, there is a walkthroughable (transparent thickness) wall, with a Revenant behind it (on the harder difficult levels: may be a different enemy on lower levels). On this ledge -- which is above the corridor containing the four teleport pads -- there is a megasphere and, around the corner, the BFG9000. Many cannot get onto this ledge, but, for those that do, the BFG9000 in the top right-hand corner can (with difficulty) be taken, but because you cannot physically enter the area it resides in, the game never reports you as having found that secret. * In Level 29, The Death Domain, there is a switch missing which prevents the player from being able to access an area on the west side of the map. All other secrets are fully accessible. Category:Games